Amor es
by Kiryhara
Summary: Lal Mirch se encuentra atrapada en una conversación con sus compañeras sobre lo que es el amor. Para ella, es un sentimiento molesto y problemático, pero más tarde contempla la veracidad de las palabras de sus compañeras mientras está con Colonnello.


**¡Buenas!**

 **Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada para este fandom, pero esta idea estuvo colgando en mi mente desde hace varios días y no pude resistirme a plasmarla :_D por supuesto, estoy fuera de práctica porque no recuerdo muy bien muchas cosas sobre este par, pero creo que aun así sigue siendo fanfic decente. Además, no puede ser totalmente perfecto puesto que es la primera vez que publico algo sobre ellos (no diré que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre ellos, porque en realidad tengo muchas cosas escritas sobre ellos, pero nada en concreto).**

 **Espero que el fic sea de su agrado :3**

 **Disclaimer: No poseo nada de nada.**

* * *

 **Amor es…**

.

.

.

Algunas de sus compañeras de las fuerzas militares de COMSUBIN insistían en decirle que el amor era el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo. Y en realidad, Lal Mirch pensaba que probablemente muchas mujeres en el mundo, que tendrían su misma edad, pensarían lo mismo.

La mujer de cabellos azules había participado una vez—aunque la verdad, ella no habló mucho—, durante la hora del almuerzo, en una de las conversaciones que estaban teniendo sus compañeras acerca del amor. Las había visto cómo, emocionadas, juntaban dramáticamente sus manos y las estrellas aparecían en sus ojos cuando abandonaban la realidad y empezaban a caer en sueños inútiles donde todo era color rosa y los unicornios existían, vomitando arcoíris. Y justo allí, en aquel trance, fue donde proclamaron que el amor estaba lleno de experiencias inspiradoras. Lal sólo lo veía como una experiencia desgarradora e innecesaria que buscaba cambiar a la víctima, como ella les llamaba a los enamorados, en personas inútiles e incapaces de pensar coherentemente.

Para mujeres que estaban en las filas militares, aquel sentimiento no debía ser de mucha importancia.

Por supuesto, cuando le preguntaron a Lal Mirch su opinión al respecto, ella simplemente dijo que el amor era molesto, además de problemático. Podía haberse reído de sus caras, pues la miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la boca abierta, aparentemente aturdidas por su declaración, pero prefirió guardarse las ganas de estallar a carcajadas. Sintió que no era el momento y ella realmente no hacía ese tipo de cosas.

Estuvieron calladas como por dos minutos, en donde Lal tuvo un momento de paz y tranquilidad ingiriendo sus alimentos. Eso, hasta que pusieron en funcionamiento nuevamente sus cuerdas vocales.

—¡¿Molesto?! —exclamó una de ellas —. ¿Cómo puedes decir que es molesto?

—¡Es cierto! —siguió otra —. Seguramente alguien tan inteligente como tu podría entender lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser el amor.

Ella no era una niña incapaz de comprender el concepto; todo lo bonito, corazones y caramelos, pero no sintió la necesidad de replicar nada.

—El amor no tiene por qué ser molesto si no quieres que lo sea —sentenció la última mujer que faltaba por hablar.

¿Qué aquella conversación no iba a tener un fin? Obviamente, ella perfectamente podría pararse de allí e irse a cualquier otro lugar, pero la última vez que ella decidió no seguir con sus estupideces y pasar por encima de ellas, la acosaron por lo que restó del día. Era especialmente molesto, más cuando eran tan insistentes reprendiéndola por su "mala educación". Eran sus compañeras, si, pero a veces eran un gran dolor en el trasero.

Después de eso, tuvo que aguantar a una de ellas hablar acerca de lo triste que era su vida amorosa.

¿No podían simplemente dejarla en paz?

—Lal Mirch-san, ¿estás escuchando?

Le dio una mirada aburrida a su compañera. —Si. Te estoy escuchando.

Lal Mirch en serio era una buena chica. Una buena persona y todo, pero su temperamento daba miedo. Se había visto colapsar edificios por sus disgustos. Algunas personas no se le acercaban debido a eso, y quizá por esa razón era que ella seguía aguantando a esas tres mujeres. Mal que bien, eran las únicas que se atrevían a tener una conversación medio decente—a veces—con ella. Bien, quizá su estúpido alumno de cabello rubio también podría entrar en aquella categoría, pero prefirió no pensar en él en ese momento, más por el tema que estaban tratando.

No le encontró sentido a su pensamiento, pero no quiso presionar más.

Las mujeres continuaron hablando emocionadas, sobre fuegos artificiales—no entendía muy bien por qué los asociaban con el amor—, los bichos voladores en el estómago, como se derretían por los besos, el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto…y un montón de cosas más a las que Lal Mirch dejó de prestar atención en el momento en el que una cabeza de color amarillo se cruzó en su campo de visión. Luego, sus compañeras también lo notaron, saludándolo formalmente.

—Ya que eres su alumno, ¿puedes por favor decirle que el amor no es problemático como ella piensa?

Colonnello arqueó una ceja, antes de voltearse a ver a su maestra, un poco divertido por la expresión casi asesina que ella tenía.

Ella le miró entonces, claramente diciéndole con los ojos: "Ni siquiera lo intentes, o sufrirás las consecuencias".

El mensaje llegó fuerte y claro para él. —Ya es la hora de entrenar —dijo simplemente.

Y con eso, Lal Mirch tuvo la excusa perfecta de levantarse de aquella mesa y alejarse del grupo—y de la conversación molesta—, siguiendo a Colonnello. Dejó que él la guiara, sin molestarse en prestar atención al camino. En su lugar, decidió concentrar su atención en el cielo. El chico rubio iría la dirección correcta de todos modos; sabía perfectamente en donde entrenaban. Sin embargo, cuando decidió prestar atención, se dio cuenta de que estaban bastante alejados del campo de entrenamiento.

Le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—La hora de descanso aun no acaba —le dijo, sin molestarse en mirarla —. Pensé que querrías alejarte de todos sus cuestionamientos hacia tus creencias de que el amor es problemático.

No pudo evitar que una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa tirara de la comisura de sus labios. —Gracias —después, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había un gran árbol que proporcionaba sombra. El lugar parecía algo alejado de lo que ella comúnmente veía todos los días —. Oye, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

El chico más joven se sentó contra el tronco del árbol. Después palmeó la tierra justo a su lado, como invitación a que Lal Mirch hiciera lo mismo. —Descansar, evidentemente. Te lo dije, aun no es hora de entrenar. A no ser que quieras volver allí y hablar sobre los sentimientos.

Lal puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo vio sonreír burlonamente. Luego, se sentó justo al lado de su alumno. Entonces ella lo miró; sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviese tomando una siesta. No pudo evitar contemplarlo. Él era fuerte, independiente, inteligente, un gran compañero y alumno…innegablemente apuesto, también. Pero, por supuesto, Lal Mirch admitiría esas cosas sólo para sí misma—y eso que todavía le costaba un poco—, pero también lo había escuchado en susurros de otras personas.

—Pareces tensa —el sonido de su voz logró sobresaltarla un poco, aunque se recuperó rápido —. Nadie va a venir a atacarnos.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de relajarse un poco. No era un ataque lo que a ella le preocupaba honestamente. Solo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la estúpida conversación con sus compañeras, y no sabía—ni quería averiguarlo tampoco—por qué pensaba en eso mientras lo miraba a él.

Decidiendo dejar de pensar en tonterías, comenzó a relajarse un poco. Esa era una de las cosas que disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con Colonnello. Al contrario de lo que pensaban los demás, él no siempre estaba molestándola por todo—más que todo por ser muy seria y estricta—y ella no siempre estaba gritándole por todo. Una buena cantidad de ese tiempo que pasaban juntos era en un cómodo silencio, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Nuevamente recordó la fatídica conversación y todo lo que sus compañeras habían dicho.

 _Te derrites._

 _No sabes qué decir._

 _Hay fuegos artificiales._

 _Es la mejor sensación del mundo._

 _Sientes que no puedes respirar._

 _Tu corazón se acelera._

Sintiendo sus ojos en ella, se volvió para mirarlo.

 _Y cuando esa persona especial te mira, lo siente todo pero cien veces más fuerte._

Aquella sonrisa suave que él le brindó la hizo sonreírle de vuelta.

El amor era problemático y molesto, de eso Lal Mirch no se retractaba. Y por supuesto, entendía todo lo que sus compañeras le habían dicho, pero no creían mucho en todo eso.

El amor no era una aventura, ni fuegos artificiales, ni mariposas en el estómago y nada de eso que le habían hablado. Para ella, el amor era sentirse completo; tal y como se sentía cuando estaba junto a él.

* * *

 **Ha sido el fin.**

 **Indudablemente, mi shipp favorita de Katekyo, en lo que respecta a lo hétero, son Gokudera y Haru. Sin embargo, también le tengo un profundo amor a Lal Mirch y Colonnello, y por eso preferí hacer este fic de ellos y no sobre los personajes anteriormente mencionados. Si hubo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa, pido disculpas. A veces se me pasan en la revisión. Siéntanse libres de señalarlos si es el caso.**

 **Sin más que añadir,** **Espero, sinceramente, que les haya gustado :3 y gracias por leer.**


End file.
